Haru no Hana
by Iwak Ayam
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang yang belum tersampaikan, terdendam dalam bros krisan perak yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam pedihnya memendam rasa diantara keduanya. Bros yang sama yang membuat libur musim panas Kuroko Tetsuya terasa begitu berbeda. "Itu adalah peninggalan dari kakek."/ Kuroko Akira / "Wieder Hier?" / AkaKuro, Shonen Ai, PD II.


_Laki-laki berpakaian tentara angkatan laut berwarna putih dengan corak emas dan hitam berpangkat tinggi(terlihat dari berbagai lencana yang terkait rapi di dada kanan dan kirinya) melekat pada tubuh tinggi semampainya: berjalan sedikit tergesa mendaki puluhan tangga batu menuju bukit belakang kuil tanpa memperdulihan letihnya tubuh. Ditanganya tergenggam sebuak kotak kayu yang ia bawa dari dermaga setelah ia menginjakan kembali kakinya di negri matahari terbit setelah ditugaskan selama satu tahun di Jerman._

 _Di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan hijau disalahsatu pohon. Seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang mengenakan_ kinagashi _lengkap dengan_ gata _sedang berdiri menatap ke depan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah laut yang sekarang berwarna biru kekuninan akibat senja mulai menyapa._

 _Untuk sesaat laki-laki berseragam putih tadi lupa cara untuk bernapas saat angin meniup kan dedaunan dan helaian biru muda beraroma hujan._

 _"Ah,_ okaeri _,"sapa si surai biru saat menyadari kedatangan orang lain ditempat datar itu melengkung memberikan senyuman. Mata keabuannya berkilat penuh rindu namun ada rasa perih terselip diantaranya._

 _Laki-laki berseragam itu menjawab dengan senyum miring sembari mendekat kearah sang lawan bicara, tak dipungkiri ia merasa senang bukan main setelah setahun tak bertatap muka, "_ Tadaima, _"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Jer—"_

 _"Ssstttt….."_

 _Sebuah kotak kayu diangsurkan di depanya membuat bibir tipis itu langsung mengatup. Di tatapnya sang tentara dengan bingung dengan sedikit memiringkan wajah._

 _Mengerti dengan ekspresi bingung dari yang lebih pendek, ia menjawab, "Untuk mu. Oleh-oleh."_

 _Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga tangan putih pucat berbalut_ kinagashi _menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu lalu membukanya perlahan._

 _"Ini—"_

 _"Indah bukan?"_

 _"_ Arigatou _, Sei-_ kun _," senyum tipis terpatri dengan indahnya. Untuk sesaat ia bisa merasa tenang._

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning:** OOC, yang pasti Typo (selalu), alur cepat, Canon, Zaman sekitar perang dunia ke dua (lagi-lagi saya mengobrak-abrik sejarah, orz), _shounen ai_.

Untuk kepentingan cerita saya membuat dua OC atau lebih seiring berjalannya cerita namun memiliki rupa wajah maupun fisik character asli Kuroko no Basuke yang dominan pada cerita _flashback_. Namun mungkin saya juga akan memasukan character ori milik saya sendriri.

Akashi disini saya menggunakan _Bokushi._ Bila pembaca sekalian tidak berkenan dengan nama OC pemberian saya pada sosok duo gulali ini mohon memberitahukan.

 **Ranting:** **T**

 **Haru no Hana**

 **Chapter 1**

.

"Nek, ini apa?" ia acungkan benda berbentuk bunga krisan berwarna perak dengan sentuhan ukiran rumit disetiap 15 kelopaknya tinggi-tinggi menikmati setiap detail benda itu. Indah tapi sayang kotor dan tak terawat.

Seorang wanita berumur yang berada di belakang punggungnya menjawab lembut bahwa itu adalah peninggalan dari kakeknya semasa muda dulu. Suara hela nafas lelah dilanjutkan seterusnya.

Remaja bersurai biru langit itu menggumam sesuatu sembari menaruh kembali benda indah itu kedalam tempatnya semula; kotak kayu kecil berukir bunga teratai, "Aku pikir ini milik mu, Nek."Menaruh kotak kecil itu di rak tinggi berdampingan dengan kotak-kotak peninggalan lainya. "Tidak cocok dimiliki seorang laki-laki,"

Wanita tua yang mengenakan _kimono_ sederhana berwarna abu-abu kehijauan itu tertawa renyah sembari berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya."Nenek juga tidak tahu kenapa kakekmu menyimpan benda itu. Sebelum Nenek bertemu dengannya benda itu sudah ia miliki."

"Nenek tidak penasaran dari siapa? Atau dari man—"

"Kakek mu hanya mengatakan itu dari seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya." Selanya cepat. Tidak ingin cucunya berlarut-larut pada kesalahpahaman yang menurutnya sudah lalu dan tak ingin ia bahas sebenarnya.

"Nenek tidak keberatan?"

Yang jauh lebih tua hanya tersenyum, "Nenek tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Itu benda dan juga privasi baginya dimasa lampau yang tak ingin dijamah siapa pun. Contoh sederhananya adalah," menepuk kedua tangannya menghilangkan sedikit debu yang menempel "Kamu memiliki rahasia yang tak ingin kamu beritahu siapa pun dan kamu ingin orang lain menghargainya. Begitupula Nenek yang menghargai Kakekmu."

Remaja bercelana pendek dengan setelan kaus coklat itu hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi, tak lupa kamu ingat timbalbalik untuk tidak merusuh urusan orang lain,"

"Tapi Nek—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," menggerakan jari telunjuknya kekanan-kiri agar si cucu diam dan tak menyelanya."Yang terpenting, kesetiaan Kakekmu hingga akhir sudah membuat ku bahagia."

Si cucu tersenyum tipis menahan tawa, "Romantisnya,"

"Hush," terkekeh pelan mendengar tanggapan si cucu. "Jika kamu mau, kamu boleh mengambilnya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Tetsuya- _kun_ ," si nenek mengelus pipi sang cucu sayang setelah berjalan mendekat ke arah remaja berusia 17 tahun itu. "Kamu mirip sekali dengan kakek mu. Sangat mirip,"

Memutar bolamatanya malas, "Terimakasih pujiannya Nek, aku disamakan dengan laki-laki keriputan. Apakah muka ku terlihat boros begitu?" masih dengan suara datar yang membuat si Nenek semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Bukan begitu maksud Nenek, bodoh."Tetsuya menaikan alisnya penasaran."Kamu mirip dengannya waktu beliau masih sangat muda. 50 tahun yang lalu. Bedanya matamu tidak keabuan seperti langit subuh, tetapi biru jerih seperti hamparan lautan. Dan yang terpenting—" menjepit hidung bangir cucunya keras dan mendapat leguhan perotes dari yang lebih muda, "Kakek mu itu sopan dan berwibawa, tidak urakan seperti mu."

"Nenek—"

Setelah puas bersendagurau dengan sang cucu, wanita tua itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sembari membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu ringan dengan ukiran pinggir terbuat dari kuningan yang telah kusam, yang ia temukan ditumpukan kardus tingkat tiga paling bawah dibalik sebuah meja kayu berdebu. "Ayo masuk. Nenek sudah menemukan barang yang Nenek cari dan sepertinya Kanako- _san_ sudah memotongkan semangka yang kamu beli tadi."

Tetsuya hanya termenung menatap punggung ringkih si Nenek yang sudah menjauh menuju gedung utama rumah sembari mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat cubitan si nenek tadi.

Sebelum ia menyusul sang nenek. Ia lirik kotak kayu ukir teratai itu, sembari menghembuskan nafas berat ia putuskan untuk membawanya masuk.

.

.

.

Dalam gelapnya ruangan tak terbatas dengan genangan air semata kaki, ia tekuk kedua kakinya mengulung tubuh mencari kehangatan diantara tetesan air dingin yang menggema disekelilingnya.

Rambut merah terangnya turun menutupi wajahnya yang putih pucat seakan tak bernyawa. Bagaikan hanya seonggok tubuh yang selalu menanti sebuah kehangatan yang dapat menyentuh relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sudah berapa lama ia menantikan kehangatan diantara dinginya kegelapan. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa dunia yang dulu selalu ia puja dalam setiap goresan tinta diujung pena lancip. Ia bahkan lupa sengatan sengatan mendebagarkan saat ia merasa bahagia. Namun, yang paling menyakitkan adalah ia lupa wajah orang yang paling ia cintai.

Ia tutup matanya rapat-rapat. Menyakitkan.

Setiap kali ia ingin mengingat sosok yang dicintainya. Hanya warna merah darah yang selalu menutupi wajah putih itu. Namun, masih ada tiga hal yang paling ia ingat dari sosok itu. Surai biru muda bagai langit musim panas. Suara halus yang mengalun dari bibir tipis berwarna _sakura_. Dan namanya.

Kuroko Akira.

"Akira _gomen. Hontouni gomen ne_ ," lirihnya diantara isak tangis tanpa air mata. Hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang menghantarkan kehangatan familiar menerpanya dalam keputusasaan tak berujung.

"Akira?"

.

 _Mitsuketa_

.

"Apakah kamu akan langsung tidur?"

Tetsuya. Yang memiliki nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya mengangguk setelah membereskan album-album foto yang ternyata terdapat di dalam kotak kayu yang tadi di bawa neneknya dari gudang, menaruhnya disamping lemari kayu dengan daun pintu terbuat dari kaca.

"Tidak minum teh hangat atau makan cemilin manis dulu?"

"Tidak Nek, aku lelah—"

"Hanya membantu membeli semangka dan mencari setumpuk album lawas saja sudah lelah. Dasar banci," seorang yang hampir jiplakan dari Tetsuya namun lebih jantan dan berisi dari paras hingga bentuk tubuh menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah TV di ruang keluarga dengan posisi paha sang nenek sebagai bantalan.

Tetsuya hanya mendecih sembari menendang kaki sang kakak berbeda ibu-bapak itu keras hingga tubuh jenjang kakaknya itu terlempar ke depan. Tatapan tajam dari manik keabuan itu mengarah ke arah Tetsuya, mengatakan ia sangat terganggu secara tak langsung.

"Daripada Chihiro- _nii_ yang kerjanya hanya tiduran di depan TV."

" Mengeluh lah terus setan cilik, aku tidak peduli,"

Si nenek yang berada di tengah perseteruan itu hanya tertawa merasa terhibur. Jarang-jarang rumah sebesar ini terasa ramai dan hangat semenjak sang suami mangkat dua tahun yang lalu. "Sudahlah Chihiro- _kun_ ," mengelus rambut keabuan milik Mayuzumi Chihiro lembut menenangkan yang lebih tua yang sekarang sudah kembali menonton TV. "Dan Tetsuya- _kun_. Tidurlah, besok pagi-pagi akan Nenek bangunkan untuk membantu _Oji-san_ memancing ikan di rawa."

"Benarkah, Kawahata- _ji-san_ mau?" wanita itu mengangguk mantab dan sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Tetsuya yang jarang menampakan ekspresi. Namun kilatan-kilatan dari manik kebiruan milik Tetsuya menandakan ia sangat senang.

"Bocah,"

"Iri ya?"

"Sudah kalian ini,"

Dengan hati dongkol, Tetsuya mulai berjalan di lorong selebar dua meter dengan lantai terbuat dari kayu menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan neneknya jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia berlibur ke sini. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar yang khusus diperuntukan untuknya sejak ia kecil. Neneknya tinggal mengurus pembersihan ruang selebar empat kali enam meter itu sebelum ia mengijakan kaki dirumah super besar bergaya tradisional Jepang.

Melewati beberapa tikungan dan sebuah taman ditengah rumah dengan pohon sakura yang menghiasi, akhirnya ia sampai dikamar yang dibagian pintu terdapat gantungan bertulis 'Tetsuya' dengan ornamen imut sebagai tambahan. Bukan Tetsuya yang mau ada hiasan 'imut'. Tapi benda itu sudah ada sejak ia masih berusia enam tahun dan neneknya tak rela jika itu dibuang.

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dengan rapat takut kakaknya masuk dengan tak senonoh sembari membawa jangkrik atau cacing. Kakak sepupunya itu boleh lah berwajah datar turunan namun soal menjahili dirinya, kakaknya adalah orang nomer satu. Setengah menggerutu tetang sang kakak _ubanan,_ Tetsuya mendudukan dirinya di atas _futon_ yang sudah ia bentangkan.

Mengorek celana pendeknya tadi siang dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil di dalamnya. Sebuah kotak yang ia ambil dari gudang setelah membatu neneknya mencari bertumpuk album lama berisi foto si nenek dan kakeknya semasa muda dulu.

Tetsuya buka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan benda yang lebih terlihat seperti bros keperakan lalu membersihkannya dengan tisu basah yang ia simpan di saku celanya sekarang. Mengusap setiap kelopak dengan begitu hati-hati, di dalam hati ia sangat mengagumi benda berkilau itu. Lebih indah saat sudah dibersihkan.

Ia balik benda itu untuk membersihkan di sisi lainya. Namun, perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu dari 15 kelopak. Sebuah tulisan timbul yang awalnya ia kira sebuah kotoran. Tidak jelas apa tulisannya, yang dapat Tetsuya tangkap manyalah huruf 'F', 'H' dan 'G'.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih. Tetsuya merangkak menuju lampu meja di pojok ruangan, di dekat lemari kecil dan lemari penyimpanan. Menyalakan lampu itu dan di dekatkan pada tulisan timbul. Sebuah tulisan dengan bahasa asing yang dicetak miring.

" _Fru—fruh-ling_? _Fruhling?_ " (musim semi dalam bahasa Jerman) ucapnya terbata karena lidahnya yang kurang serasi dengan ejaan asing.

Di bawah tulisan asing itu. Ia temukan lagi ada dua buah kata dengan ukuran lebih kecil membuat Tetsuya harus menyipitkan mata. " _Wieder Hier_?" (kembalilah kemari dalam bahasa Jerman)

Tetsuya memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan merasa stres dan bingung sendiri dengan tiga kata timbul bercetak miring itu. Ia memang tak mampu mengartikan. Namun, rasa penasaran dengan arti bahasa asing itu membuatnya ikut pusing. Lagipula tubuhnya juga sudah terasa sangat lelah setelah seharian membantu neneknya.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya setelah menaruh kembali benda berbentuk bunga krisan itu kedalam kotaknya semula dan menyimpanya di atas meja kecil diantara tumpukan novel yang sengaja ia bawa dari Tokyo.

Mungkin besok ia akan tanyakan arti kata-kata itu kepada neneknya. Ia ingat tadi neneknya berkata atau lebih tepatnya bercerita bahwa ia bisa berbahasa asing dimasa mudanya dulu. Jerman bila ia tak salah dengar. Salahkan jeruk manis yang dikupas neneknya di ruang keluarga tadi membuatnya tidak fokus.

Atau ia malah lebih berfokus kepada foto jadul dua orang laki-laki berumur awal 20 tahun yang tertempel pada salah satu sisi dari album neneknya. Seorang dengan rupa seperti dirinya yang sudah ia tebak adalah kakeknya dengan _hakama_ yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi kayu. Di belakangnya seorang lagi dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah kaku mengenakan seragam angkatan laut pada zamannya lengkap dengan topi dan _katana_ yang tergantung apik dipinggangnya, sedang berdiri dan memegang sebelah bahu kakeknya.

"Yamazaki Sei," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Entahlah Tetsuya merasa sesuatu berdenyut menyakitkan di dadanya saat mengucap nama itu.

.

 _"Siapa kamu?"_

 _"Akira. Kuroko Akira."_

 _"Apa yang kamu lakukan? HEY,"_

 _"Salam kenal Yamazaki Sei-_ kun _.", menggengam erat tangan berlapis sarung tangan putih tanpa peduli dengan rontaan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _"Terserah,"_

 _Dan dia hanya tersenyum diantara kelopak-kelopak_ sakura _yang berterbangan tersapu angin beraroma musim semi._

 _._

.

.

"Ugh, Nenek ini masih jam berapa. Matahari saja belum nampak,"

Dari luar ketukan pintu terus dilancarkan tanpa lelah oleh sang nenek yang sudah siap dengan setelan apron merah dan centong nasi ditangan siap memasak hidangan spesial untuk para cucunya yang menginap selama libur musim panas.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu jika matamu saja masih tertutup Tetsuya- _kun_ sayang."

"Baiklah Nek, dua jam lagi."

"Kawahata- _san_ akan meninggalkan mu bila kamu meminta dua jam lagi."

Sebuah suara tawa dan hembusan nafas dingin berbau embun pagi menerpa wajahnya membuat Tetsuya mengerutkan alis terganggu, masih dengan menutup mata.

Lagi-lagi kakak sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu menggangu tidurnya. Apalagi sekarang yang akan dialakukan, hah?

Menyiram wajahnya dengan air dingin?

Mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali?

Atau mengotak atik wajahnya?

Pilihan ketiga menjadi pilihan. Selama tiga hari menginap, kakaknya yang satu itu belum melakukan hal yang ketiga.

"Chihiro- _nii_ —"perlahan membuka matanya, "jang-an…."

Belum juga ia selesaikan protes dan kata-kata menyakitkan khas Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sekarang tertahan ditenggorokan. Tetsuya memilih membulatkan matanya kaget dengan mulut menganga tak elit, tak lupa tubuh gemetar hebat.

Hilang sudah gelar muka terdatar dan sikap _kuudere_ miliknya. Bila ketahuan Aomine dan Chihiro- _nii_ bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan. Ujungnya ia akan mengadu pada Kagami dan berakhir babakbelurnya Aomine dan hilangnya Chihiro- _nii_ (kabur). Tetsuya berharap yang terakhir berlaku selamanya.

Di depannya sekarang. Tidak, di atasnya sekarang seorang laki-laki pucat dengan surai merah membara dan mata belang merah-kuning sedang memerangkapnya dalam kukungan lengan panjang kokoh berbalut jas putih. Senyum miring dan mata berkilat tajam tak lepas dari wajah rupawan. Dan dia semi transparan.

Yang dapat Tetsuya lakukan sekarang adalah—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Berteriak.

Tetsuya takut hantu ngomong-ngomong.

.

 _._

.

 **TBC (?)**


End file.
